Apple
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: Ryuk kebingungan karena Light tidak meninggalkan apel satupun untuknya. Akhirnya, Ryuk mengadakan perjalanan pencarian apel! Apa saja yang ditemuinya? Fic perdana di fandom Death Note :D


**Apple**

**Death Note©Duo TO**

**Apple©Sayurii Dei-chan**

**My first fic in Death Note fandom ^^**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, jayus, garing, abal, bahasa ga jelas, shonen-ai nyelip dikit :P**

**Baru liat nama saya? Maklum, author nyasar dari fandom sebelah :D**

**Dun like? Dun read!**

**Happy RnR**

Ryuk bosan.

Ya, dia bosan karena tidak ada stok apel. Keluarga Yagami sedang berlibur dan Light sendiri sedang bulan madu (?) dengan uke kesayangannya, Ryuzaki.

Sebenernnya Ryuk pengeeen banget ikut sama Light. Tapi, permintaan itu langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Light. Siapa sih yang mau malem mingguan sama pacarnya diganggu sama makhluk serem kayak Ryuk?

"Haah..." entah sudah keberapa kali Ryuk menghembuskan nafas pertanda kesal.

"Apeeeel!!!" Ryuk teriak frustasi.

Dia mengembangkan sayapnya yang udah compang-camping, "Aku **harus mendapatkan apel!!!**" tekadnya.

Dibentangkan sayapnya, dan entah dia terbang kemana. Dia terbang dengan gontai. Matanya mengarah ke seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang lagi jagain warung.

"**Jeng Mamat**!!" panggil Ryuk genit. Dia pun segera mendarat.

"Eh, **jeng Ryuk**!" balas jeng Mamat a.k.a Matt.

"Aduuh~ masih aja jagain warung! Ga ada kemajuan nih!" Ryuk mengibas-ngibas tangannya dengan style banci. Bayangin aja, shinigami metal macem Ryuk bertransformasi jadi **bencong Taman Lawang**. ***author ngambil ember buat muntah***

"Iye nih~... uke aye kagak mao kerja! Hobinya nyolongin cokelat doang! Maluuu aku!!" Matt geleng-geleng disko.

"Waduh, si Memel ya? Iih, dia ga berubah-ubah!!" Ryuk menimpali.

"Iye!! Kadang aye keseeel banget! Tapi mao gimana lagi, jeng? Namanya udeh cinta!" pipi Matt semerah apel benyek.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal apel nih, jeng... situ punya apel gak?

"Apel? Apel itu merek kompu ya? Bagus buat maen game loh~," jawab Matt ga nyambung.

"Aih, bukan bukan. Buah, buah apel!" kata Ryuk sambil gerak-gerakin jari kriwilnya, buat nunjukin bentuk apel.

"Oh... begitu mah kagak ada di warung aye," Matt mengambil rokok LA a.k.a Lenteng Agung. Disulutnya rokok itu dan diangkat kakinya ke meja warung. **Banci berubah jadi preman seketika?!**

"Yaah, yasud daah... sankyuu~!" Ryuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Saat Ryuk melintasi sebuah toko cokelat, dia melihat seorang pere– aah, laki-laki berambut pirang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Sayangnya, orang itu sibuk nodongin pistol sambil nyuruh-nyuruh karyawan di toko itu buat bungkusin seluruh, ehem ga salah nih? SELURUH COKELAT DI TOKO ITU. Ah maap, capslocknya lupa dimatiin.

"Cepetaan!! Gue laper!! Mau cokelaaat!!! Huekekek!!!" yap, itu adalah Mello –yang ketawa setannya ternyata **lebih serem** dari muka Ryuk.

"Memel!!!" panggil Ryuk.

"Eh, Ryuk-chan!!!" **(author: wue te ep?!! Chan?!! *sakit perut*)**

"Ada apa?" tanya Mello sambil ngunyah cokelat batang.

"Anoo... eike mau nanya... kamu ada apel gak? Aku laper~ Light ga ninggalin apel di rumah," Ryuk melancarkan jurus shinigami eyes (?) yang bikin orang bisa kejang-kejang berbusa.

"Waduh, eike gak punya yang begitua~n... sori ya Ryuk-chan. Kalo mau, aku kasih cokelat bentuk apel deeh," tawar Mello baik hati.

Ryuk langsung mengucapkan, "Ah, tidak terima kasih. Jaa Memel!!" setelah melihat cokelat yang udah ga berbentuk plus ilernya Mello yang baunya kayak kaos kaki busuk.

Ryuk tidak putus asa. Bagaimana kalau dia mendatangi pacarnya, Rem?

Akhirnya Ryuk terbang ke apartemennya Misa.

"Alohaaa," panggil Ryuk sambil ngetok (baca: gedor-gedor) pintu.

"Ya~! Misamisa di sini?" kepala Misa menyembul dari pintu.

"Ah! Misa-chan! Rem ada?" tanya Ryuk.

"Ooh, masuk saja Ryuk-pyon." **(author: wat?!! Pyon?!! *kejang-kejang*)**

Ryuk masuk dan duduk di sofa. Misa beralih ke pintu kamar mandi.

"Reem!!! Ryuk-pyon dataang!!" panggil Misa.

Misa menoleh ke arah Ryuk, "Si Rem kena sembelit abis makanin rem mobil, rem sepeda, rem motor, rembug desa, rempah-rempah, remansipasi wanita, de el el," kata Misa ngawur.

Ryuk swt dengernya.

"Aduuh..." Rem keluar dari kamar mandi sambil megangin perutnya. Mukanya yang ancur makin keliatan ancur. ***Rem ngacung-ngcungin Death Note***

"Aah!! Ryuk-kun!! Aduuh, aku tak boleh tampil seperti ini nih!!!" Rem kembali masuk ke kamar madi buat make up-an.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Ryuk-kun..." kata Rem dengan nada yang dibuat menggoda.

"Ah ya, tidak apa-apa..."

Ryk terus memandangi tubuh (tidak) indah milik Rem. Kalo kita yang ngeliat sih, udah kayak zombie pakek lipstick. Tapi kata Ryuk...

"Kamu **cantik **sekali Rem," puji Ryuk sambil senyam-senyum najis.

Misa sukses banjir sweatdrop ngedenger kata-kata Ryuk barusan.

"Ehem, aku ke sini cuma mau minta tolong," kata Ryuk.

"Minta tolong apa Ryuk-pyon?" tanya Misa.

"Emm, punya apel gak? Aku laper nih... Light pergi berdua sama Ryuzaki, tapi dia lupa ninggalin apel buatku," jawab Ryuk **(sok)** imut.

"APAAA?!!!" Misa mengeluarkan teriakan super dasyat.

"Sabar, neng. Banjir lokal nih!" kata Rem sambil ngusap-ngusap mukanya yang basah.

"Rem!!! Misamisa tidak terima!! Kita susul Light-kun!!!" perintah Misa pada Rem.

"Siap, nona Misamisa!!!" tiba-tiba Rem berdiri tegak sambil hormat. Rem menggendong Misa di punggungnya.

"Berangkaaaaat!!!" titah Misa.

"Yosh!!!" Rem lari keluar sambil gendong Misa.

**Syuuuu...**

Suara angin masuk ke apartemen Misa.

"Kok gua jadi dikacangin gini sih?" tanya Ryuk pada dirinya sendiri, "Kacang gariing!!! Kacang mahaal!!!" Ryuk meratapi nasibnya.

Ryuk masih belum menyerah. Akhirnya dia menemukan bocah kecil tapi udah ubanan yang lagi dikerubutin orang-orang.

"Aiih~ pintar sekali anak ini!!"

"Uuh... gemes deh!"

"Anak baik nan pinter kayak gini, pantes dikasih duit banyak!!!"

"Imut banget sih!!!"

Ternyata itu Near yang lagi nyari duit di pinggiran trotoar –dia maen puzzle. Orang-orang pada gemes dan kagum akan kepintaran Near. Banyak juga orang yang ngasih dia receh.

"Hoi, Near!" panggil Ryuk yang segera menghampiri Near.

"Ryuk?" Near menoleh ke arah Ryuk.

"Near, punya apel gak? Aku lapaaar," kata Ryuk to the point.

"Emang si Light sama L kemana?" tanya Near.

"Mereka lagi pacaran entah kemana. Aku gak ditinggalin apel," kata Ryuk dengan wajah **(sok)** memelas.

"Sori Ryuk, aku gak punya apel."

"Yaah..." Ryuk tertunduk lemas.

"Dah, sono kamu pergi!!!" usir Near.

"Kenapa? Numpang duduk bentar, Near."

"Sana ah!!! Orang-orang pada takut ngaliat wujudmu! Kan pada kabur," kata Near.

Ryuk pergi dari situ sambil merutuki nasibnya sebagai shinigami buruk rupa. Loh? Bukankah semua shinigami itu **jelek** yah? ***Ryuk siap-siap nulis nama author di Death Note***

Ryuk mencoba berpikir keras –sampe otaknya berasap. Tiba-tiba muncul lampu bohlam 5 watt yang udah kelap-kelip di atas kepala Ryuk.

"AHA!" seru Ryuk, "Kenapa aku gak minta sama Light aja ya? Khukhukhu... aku memang pandai, khukhukhu..."

Dengan indra ke enamnya (?), Ryuk segera tahu dimana Light berada.

**Di tempat Light...**

"Ryu-chan~..." Light menggelayut manja di leher Ryuzaki.

"Ada apa Light-kun?" tanya Ryuzaki yang sibuk makan cake dua tingkat.

"Aaah~, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu... aku yakin otak jeniusmu mampu menebak apa yang aku inginkan," ya, otak Ryuzaki memang jenius, dan otak Light memang mesum. *ditimpuk Death Note*

"Kau mau cake?" tebak Ryuzaki sekenanya.

"Cake memang manis... tapi bibirmu lebiiiih manis lagi..." gombal Light. Aih, di otaknya berbagai tindakan rated M sudah disusun rapih.

"Tentu saja, saya kan habis makan lollipop," balas Ryuzaki ga nyambung.

"Duh! Bukan begitu! Maksudku..." Light mengangkat dagu Ryuzaki hingga menghadap ke mukanya, "Maksudku yang seperti ini..."

Muka Ryuzaki blushing seketika.

Wajah mereka saling berdekatan.

Sedikit lagi...

Sedikit lagi...

Sedikit lagi...

Dan...

"**LIGHT-KUUUUUN!!!**" terdengar suara serem milik Ryuk dari arah atas.

Mereka berdua menengok ke atas, dan...

**Gubraaak!!**

"Light-kun jahaaat!!! Tidak meninggalkan apel untukku!!! Aku kelaperaan~!!" Ryuk menindih tubuh Light yang jauh lebih kecil.

Ryuzaki yang terbakar api cemburu langsung menghajar Ryuk dengan beringas.

"Wah... masa jadi threesome?" kata sebuah suara dari balik semak-semak.

"Aku tak menyangka, Ryuk-kun ternyata mengidap shonen-ai!!" sahut suara lainnya.

Dan ternyata... **(backsound: jejejejeeeeng)** itu adalah Misa dan Rem, saudara-saudara.

Eh? Sepertinya ada berbeda dengan mereka berdua? Oh ternyata baju yang mereka pakai bertuliskan **'I'm fujoshi!!!'**.

Beberapa kali Misa memotret adegan LightL –untuk dimasukkan majalah gossip. Rem sudah siap sedia tissue satu pak –kali-kali ada yang nosebleed parah.

"Wah... L gak ngajak-ngajak kalo mau kencan..." seru sebuah suara yang diiringi gemeretak gigi yang menggigit cokelat batangan –pasti Mello.

"Mell, lain kali kita coba yuk... yang lebih hot," ajak sebuah suara yang diyakini milik si Matt.

"Apa-apaan kau, Matt?!" pipi Mello berubah merah nyala. **(bosen kalau merah padam terus)**

"Hah? Lalu bagaimana hubungan kita, Mello?" Near ikut-ikutan.

"Apa?! Mell, apa maksud kata-kata Near barusan?!" Matt mengguncang-guncang tubuh Mello yang membeku.

"Mello, jujur saja pada Matt tentang hubungan kita!" kata Near setengah berteriak.

"Mello, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian semalam!" kata Matt.

"Apa?!! Matt jangan ngomong tentang itu di sini!" muka Mello semakin memerah.

"Mello, kau bilang kau mencintaiku, hah?!" Near mengoyang-goyang tubuh Mello.

"Mello itu milikku!!" bantah Matt.

"Tidak! Dia milikku!!" lawan Near.

"Diam kau, bocah kecil ubanan!!" Matt mulai pasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Apa kau bilang, maniak game?!" Near sepertinya meladeni tantangan Matt.

Mello hanya swt melihat tingkah kedua semenya. Misa dan Rem hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah mereka –tentu saja mereka juga dipotret Misa.

Ryuk masih bergulat dengan Ryuzaki dan Light, Matt dan Near masih berebutan Mello, serta Misa dan Rem sibuk mengabadikan momen indah itu (?).

"Ada apa sih ini?" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bertampang seperti Ryuzaki nongol di sebelah Misa.

"Beyond?" kata Misa.

"Ya, ada apa ini sebenarnya, Misa?"

"Mereka hanya sedang bermain-main saja. Ah! Kau bisa pilih mau main sama siapa. MattMelloNear, LightRyuzakiRyuk, atau aku dan Rem?"

"Aku pilih yang ke dua!" kata Beyond sambil menyeringai laknat dan ngacung-ngacungin pisau dapurnya.

"Selamat bermain, Beyond!!!"

Tiba-tiba semuanya membeku ketika nama Beyond disebut. Matt, Mello dan Near menoleh ke arah Beyond –yang menghampiri Light, Ryuzaki, dan Ryuk dengan muka nepsong dan pisau dapur berlumuran darah.

"TIDAAK!!!" Matt nimpuk-nimpukin Beyond pake batu.

"JANGAAN!!!" Mello berusaha narik Beyond menjauh.

"NOOO!!!" Near pegangan di kaki Beyond –berharap Beyond bisa berhenti.

"**L-chan!!! Aishiteruuu**!!!" teriak Beyond –yang masih berusaha ditahan oleh MMN. **(baca: Matt Mello Near)**

Kuping Light langsung panas mendengar kata-kata Beyond barusan. Dilemparnya tubuh Ryuk yang masih gelayutan ke sembarang arah.

"**APA KATAMU, BEYOOND?!!**" Light langsung menerjang Beyond dengan ganasnya.

Ryuzaki yang melihat kejadian itu, secara tidak sadar air matanya mulai mengalir terharu, "Light-kun..."

--

--

--

--

--

--

Beyond berhasil disingkirkan Light dengan cara memberinya segalon selai strawberry. Ryuzaki makin nempel sama Light. Matt dan Near bergiliran pacaran sama Mello. **(author: ga salah nih?!!)**

Misa dan Rem langsung bergelimang duit, sehabis mengirim gambar-gambar terbaik hasil jepretan Misa waktu itu. Keluarga Yagami pulang dari liburan dengan hati yang senang.

Yah, sepertinya semua kembali damai. Eh? Apa? Ryuk? Ah ya, lupa deh...

Dia dihukum Light gak boleh makan apel selama seminggu, karena telah mengganggu acara kencannya dengan Ryuzaki.

Ooh, poor Ryuk... ***nepok-nepok pundak Ryuk***

**-TAMAT gaje-**

**Aih... ceritanya ancur banget ==a**

**Hehe, maklumi ya karena ini fic perdana saya di fandom Death Note. Walau saya masih awam banget sama Death Note karena belum sempet baca komiknya sampe abis.**

**Saya pilih Ryuk, karena saya juga pecinta berat buah apel XD. Kesukaan boleh mirip, tapi muka mah beda jauh :P**

**Sabar ya, Ryuk... eh, ada yang tahu, kemana Light sama L pergi kencan? Jawabannya adalaaah... (backsound: jreeeeng!!!) rahasia!!! *author digebukin rame-rame*.**

**Oh ya, hampir aja lupa. Saya author yang ingin mencari suasana baru. Bukan berarti saya quit dari fandom sebelah *ngelirik fandom Naruto*, tapi rangkap fandom ^^. Bisa dibilang saya lagi agak bosan. Tapi saya gak kayak Light yang menjelma jadi Kira karena bosan :P *dijotos Light***

**Ah, semoga readers sekalian bisa menerima saya di fandom ini. Mohon maap jika ceritanya ancur, gaje, abal, garing de el el. Mohon maap juga kalo ada typo, males ngoreksinya sih, hehe... *ditimpuk botol selai***

**Okeh, bersediakah anda memberi review? *ngasah pisaunya Beyond***


End file.
